Geeky Nerd Nerd Shit
Summary Z.E.N. has an Accident with a crazy nerdy girl who she was about to kill but discovers that the weird girl was her so called sister. Transcript (Z.E.N. was walking down the street with a new video game she had bought) Z.E.N.: Fucking sweet!~ I've been waiting for Gods of Wars 3 to come out! (all of the sudden an out of control rocket hits the gam right out of her hands causing the CD to fall right out of the case and shatter on the ground as the rocket keeps spinning by at uncontrolable speeds) WHAT.THE.FU- ???: (a brownish purple girl with glasses anda pony tail goes running past Z.E.N. as she chases the rocket) ahshitahshitahshit!!!!!! Z.E.N.: HEY!! (Runs and tackles the girl) GIVE ME A GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOUR CRAPPY ROCKET BROKE MY VIDEO GAME!! ???: EEEEP! i- i'm deeply sorry about that! please don't kill me! Z.E.N.: (looks over the girl) do i know you? ???: i'm sorry i don't think you'd remember me (stands up and brushes herself off) after all, you were just a new born. Z.E.N.: (stands there staring at the girl then says) what the hell are you on? ???: WHA- (face turns red) i'm not high!! My name is Niki, i'm your loder sister Coyote! Z.E.N.: (grabs Niki's throat) sister or not do not EVER call me coyote got that?? Niki: (nods quickly and once Z.E.N. releases her she gasps for air) Z.E.N.: Jen and Sin never mentioned you. Niki: yes yes, they were quite disappointed that i enjoyed science, medicine, and machinery. That's why when they discovered it they threw me into the orphanage (a flash back starts as it shows all the little boys and girls sleeping in the orphanage until out of no where a little girl flies through the window shattering the glass every where as the other orphans wake up and look stunned as the nun's come rushing in and look out the window horrified that some one had thrown the girl through the orphanage window) Niki: (glares) literally Z.E.N.: pfffft yup, that would be them. so, your a nerd? Niki: i prefer scientist! Z.E.N.: So what do you do then nerd? Niki: (glares at Z.E.N.) i make medicine, cures for all sorts of diseases, all types of exotic machinery, i can hack computers and files you name it. Z.E.N.: how about.... lets say weapons Niki: why? are yo- Z.E.N.: just answer the damn question Niki: well, its not my specialty but yes. I can make any weapon and improve it and sometimes i make killing machines but only for the good o- Z.E.N.:ya ya, blah, blah, blah, can i see your lab? Niki: you just assume that i have a lab? Z.E.N.: (coughs) yes Niki: fine, take my hand (holds out her hand) Z.E.N.: (looks at niki's hand) why is there so much touching involved?? Niki: (rolls her eyes) come on, take it! (Z.E.N. hesitates then takes Niki's hand and in almost a split second Z.E.N falls to the ground hard as Niki manages to land on her feet) Z.E.N.: damn you must do that alot (rubs her butt then when she looks up she stares in awe at all the science equipment,glowing experiments, machinery, and computer moniters cover almost all the wall space) DAMN INDEED WOW. (looks at Niki) you need a boyfriend more than i do! Niki: oh hush! (Niki takes a sample of Z.E.N.'s DNA and looks at it on one of the computer moniter screens as it identifys the gene, where it comes from, what other genes are related and what the parents genes were) the results are clear as crystal. You are definatly my sister and you definatly have something unatural LIVING inside of you. Z.E.N.: this place looks like its something from out of fuckin' Tron! Anyway, how long does it take you to invent this stuff? Niki: well simple machinery and weapons i'd say about an hour and for medicine and disease cures hmmmmmm, i'd say about 3-5 hours on that. Z.E.N.: right so when your done with your geeky nerd nerd shit can you make me some bad ass weapons? Niki: geeky nerd nerd shit?? this is high levels of science and- Z.E.N.: (pretends to yawn) Niki: (unamused face) well i don't make those things any way unless its for the good of the- Z.E.N.: (holds a shotgun at Niki's head) that wasn't a suggestion~ Niki: (looks nervous) r-right! i'll get right on it! (goes to work on extremly complicated weapns) (HOURS LATER) Katie: uhhhhhh..... Z.E.N.? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY WEAPONS IN THAT BAG?!?!?!? Z.E.N.: (is geeking out and has a huge grin on her face) oh dude you got to look at this one!! (pulls out what looks like a small pistal and aims for a little chihuahua and then presses a button ant the small pistal turns into a huge gun with more guns on it including a laser gun, saw, mini gun, machine gun, shot gun and a gun that shot knifes and fires in at the dog) Katie: (looks away) thats horrible!!! Z.E.N.: (squeels) EVEN THE GUNS HAVE GUNS!!!!! END Category:Episodes